moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bearded Barnacle Family
The Bearded Barnacle Family is a family of barnacle monsters which look similar to Furis, that started from Barry Barnacle I. The most notable member is Captain Buck E. Barnacle and his nephew Baz Barnacles, who is not shown in the tree. The family tree of the Barnacle Family appeared in Cap'n Buck's Monstrous Biography, written by Ruby Scribblez. There are only 29 family members shown, but the Barnacle family is said to have 8002 members, although nobody ever bothered to count. All of the family members' names start with the letter "B". They live(d) together on a rock located somewhere in Potion Ocean, 'near' Monstro City. As Buck got separated from his family during a storm, the state of the rest of the bearded barnacles is unknown. Buck's siblings used to tease him for being as hairy as he is, giving him the name "Hairy-Bucky" among his family, never to use his original name again. The Family Biography As quoted from Buck's Biography "The entire Barnacle family lived on a rock protruding out of the water and has no way of letting go of that rock, and no way of letting go of each other - there were super glooper stick. This sticky way of life was very typical for a barnacle, and it made Bucky and his family very close and extremely clingy. Unable to move anywhere or explore anything, all the Barnacles were, quite obviously, attached to one another. They amused themselves time and time again, by telling waves of sea jokes, as the Potion Ocean tide came in, and then repeating the jokes, as the tide went out. Tide in, tide out. Tide in, tide out. And so on. And the whole Bearder Barnacle clan would erupt in fits of hermit crab hysteria. Even though they had spent their days and nights hearing the same tropical fishy punchline, ever since they were Barnacle babies. But the Barnacles did have one other 'porpoise' in life; distantly related to the infamous Craw Twins, and the Mobster-lobsters, (led by the Cod Father), you may not be surprised to learn that the Barnacles enjoyed a treacherous life of grime and grabbing. With no other possessions but each other, the Barnacles fought as hard as they could to grab onto anything that floated their way and claim it as their own." Family Members *Buck *Baz *Bernie is Buck's mother. She has pink fur and wears a blue bow. *Barry is Buck's father and was given the same name as the original Bearder Barnacle ancestor. He has blue fur and wears a hat with a feather. *Beyonce has curly Dark Cyan fur, she also wears a Pink headband. *Bailey *Blake *Blaine wears green beanie. *Brenda has seaweed fur and wears a blue headband. *Bjorn has light-blue fur and wears a brown hat and yellow shades. *Blossom has yellow shaggy fur. *Beatrice *Bartholemew *Billy *Boris *Bethany *Barack *Brandon *Beryl *Benjamin *Bambi *Blink *Bree *Briony *Bobby has indigo fur and wears a straw hat. *Baba is cross-eyed, violet furred and wears a black hat. *Barry Jnr. has a moustache and golden-brownish fur. He also wears a monocle and a hat *Bradley *Barry Barnacle Trivia *As mentioned before, the species of the family are Bearded Barnacles and not Furis. **A barnacle is a type of arthropod belonging to infraclass Cirripedia and is hence related to crabs and lobsters. The name "Cirripedia" is Latin, meaning "curl-footed". *As Monstro City is mentioned as the place with Grime Waves, it is likely Buck's family lives fairly near. However, only Baz has ever been seen in Moshi Monsters. *In the Official Annual 2014, Cap'n Buck mentions Blake Barnacle. He refers to him as his long-lost uncle, whom he found clinging on a rock last time he dived into the sea. "Long-lost" might refer to his entire family in Buck's knowledge to their whereabouts. It could also mean the entire family has fallen apart after that one storm that also separated Buck from them. Category:Character Groups